regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
And Then There Were So Least (Part 2)
Plot Our heroes are still trying to find the killer, but will they be killed? Transcript *(The episode starts where it left off) *'Brian': Well, I guess Sonic, Nate and Bart can go to the woods. *'Sonic': Why us? *'Brian': Thats because your a awesome fighter, Tails is a great scientist and Nate, you an easily spawn some location of the track of the blood. *'Sonic': If this makes sense, then fine. *(Sonic, Tails and Nate walked to the trail of blood) *'Red': This idea better work. But if we die, then the Empire would conquer the universe if they capture the heart of the park. *(Scene shows to Sonic, Tails and Nate following to the trails of blood) *'Sonic': Damn, there's a lot of blood here. *'Bart': Guys? *(Bart's hands are nailed to a table causing him to bleed severely) *'Nate': Who did this to you? *'Bart': Some guy...tried to kill me...but I am starved...and I am probably gonna..die very soon.. *'Tails': Bart, don't say that, we can't loose you. Guys, go on ahead, I'll get Bart out. *'Nate': I'll stay here with you. I'll get Bart food. *(Sonic noticed Benson's corpse and his head) *'Sonic': Guys, i found Benson's corpse, i even found his head. *'Zim': We'll explore the rest of the woods, while you guys do what you need to do. *(Zim, Gumball, Stewie, Brian, and Vinny walked around) *'Stewie': Brian, this is giving me the creeps, what if the killer might be a ghost? *'Brian': Its a house so ghosts can't be killers. *(Zim, Gumball, ztewie, Brian, and Vinny see a hammer with a piece of Irken ship scrap metal on it) *'Vinny': Is that a hammer? *'Gumball': Now we know what was used by the killer to break the Voot Cruiser. *'Bart': (screams from a distance, gunshots are heard) *'Stan': Somebody shot him in the arm! *'Sonic': Let's go to the hotel, we can put a bandage on him. *(Later) *'Bart': Thanks guys, wait a minute, where's Zim and the rest? *(Back with Zim and the others) *'Zim': Hmm, whatever the sound was, we should retreat. *(All the sudden, the gang see laser beams as they duck) *'Zim': What the filth!? Who's firing laser beams!? *(Scene shows to the mysterious killer shooting laser beams out of his laser gun, scene switches back to Zim and the others) *'Gumball': This is hopeless, we are going to die! *'Zim': No we won't. If we take care of this guy. *(The guys runned away from the killer and reached to the hotel, out of breath) *'Zim': That was cloe. *'Black': Guys I have horrible news,...Eggman died. *'Sonic': Good riddance. *'Green': But look in the bright side, Kenny is still alive. *'Gumball': We also heard a pistol and we were so closed to be dead by laser beams. *'Bart': I got shot in the arm. *'Zim': Well lucky for you, your lucky that you didn't have to die. *'Sonic': We should get some sleep. *(Later that night) *(The windows explode) *'Nate': (wakes up) What...AAAH! *(Morning) *(Nate is seen with his hands nailed to the wall.) *'Black': OH MY GOD!! NATE IS DEAD!! *'Nate': No, I'm not. I'm just in a lot of pain. *(Later) *'Mario': So once we ind out who's the killer, we can take him out for good. *(All the sudden, Mario and Sonic got knocked out) *(Scene switches to the island's jungle where Mario and Sonic are in a cage) *'Mario': Hey, how did we ended up in the cage!? *'Sonic': Wait, who's that!? *(The figure revealed itself as Banjo Kazooie) *'Mario and Sonic': BANJO KAZOOIE!? *'Mario': But, why did you do all of that stuff? *'Banjo Kazooie': Well Mario, this is by revenge on you for the day I have been mad, like since we wee about to do a crossover, but no! I had to be bought from Xbox thanks to you. *'Mario': Well its not just my fault that Nintendo couldn't allow my games to have rare in it. *'Sonic': Well why taking revenge on me, I invited you to one of my Sonic Mega Race all stars games. *'Banjo Kazooie': Yeah, but you never invited me to the sequel! *'Sonic': Thas because you usually suck so we had to replace you with Wreck-It-Ralph. *'Mario: Geez, thats kind've harsh. *'Banjo Kazooie': Well, I am he one who is the killer since then I plot a posion tea trap to kill you guys, but since Squidward spoiled it by drinking it and died, I choose plan b, I even manage to destroy Zim's ship by using a hammer, I even took down some of your friends, I use a gunfire and laserfire at the same time, and most of all, I captured Nate and Bart because I wanted to know where you guys were so any last words before I blew you guys up? *'Sonic': Yeah I have a sentence, was there someone behind you? *'Banjo Kazoorie': Huh? What did you mean? (Squidward suddenly killed Banjo Kazooie by shooting out a laser beam out of his laser gun) *'Mario': Squdward, your okay, but how, you have been posioned. *'Squidward': Well, I was a squid, since you haven't notice, my organisms can revive me by curing whats inside and heal me. *'Sonic': Oh. Can you get us out of the cage now? *'Nate': (in the distance) The exit doors are locked! *(Upstairs) *'Bart': What the hell!? *'Zim': Bart, whats going on!? Did you found out who the killer is? *'Bart': Well the killer was Banjo Kazooie, but he is already tookin down. *'Zim': Well Banjo Kazooie was the killer all the long and is already killed, but why are you freaking out like a idiotic human? *'Nate': The doors are locked, so that why he said what he said! *(Zim uses his PAK legs and shoot the lock doors by zapping them) *'Zim': Now then, the doors are jnlocked and ya'll are free to open them. *'Nate': Are we missing anyone? *'Mario''': Its just us, and Squidward. But don't worry, we won't get killed anymore, because Banjo Kazooie was the killer so Squidward saved the day by killing the killer. *(At the Park) *(Everyone is seen with bandages on) Trivia The killer is revealed to be Banjo Kazooie (Only at the near of the end of the episode), since he revealed his plan why he had to be a murderer. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show